vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Bes/Fragment 009 01
Vergleiche Refs: Bes: 20. Pohl U, Dezsi L, Simon B, Buse sic R: Selective inhibition of endothelium-dependent dilatation sic in resistancce-sized sic vessels in vivo. Am J Physiol 1987; 253: H234-H239. mit Quelle Habil: 186. Pohl U, Dezsi L, Simon B, Busse R: Selective inhibition of endothelium-dependent dilatation sic in resistance-sized vessels in vivo. Am J Physiol 1987; 253: H234-H239. http://ajpheart.physiology.org/content/253/2/H234 Selective inhibition of endothelium-dependent dilation in resistance-sized vessels in vivo U. Pohl, L. Dezsi, B. Simon, R. Busse American Journal of Physiology - Heart and Circulatory Physiology Published 1 August 1987 Vol. 253 no. 2, H234-H239 DOI: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Bes/Befunde Befunde: "Des Weiteren ist häufig zu beobachten, dass Rechtschreibfehler in der Habilitationsschrift vorhanden sind, die in der Doktorarbeit nicht existieren, was insbesondere bei nicht paraphrasierten Textstellen auffällt. Diese Stellen sind Indizien, dass die Übernahme von der Habilitationsschrift zur Doktorarbeit erfolgte. Siehe z.B.: " Hm, hier wohl das Gegenteil: Habil ist genauer, Bes schlampiger. Kann man das allgemein sagen? Sind die Referenzen ausgewertet worden? Ja, das ist eine Drecksarbeit ... Allein auf dieser Seite finden sich viele Auffälligkeiten in den Refs ... und einige OCR-Fehler. Da könnte man wohl eine Woche lang putzen ... Soll keine Aufforderung sein, nur ein Hinweis. Ja, das macht keinen Spaß. Gleichwohl könnte das die Aussagen in den Befunden relativieren. --Klgn (Diskussion) 21:48, 6. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :Es gibt auch ein Fragment mit einseitigen Fehlern auf beiden Seiten - insgesamt ist Bes im Fliesstext jedenfalls genauer. Aber konservativerweise könnte man den Hinweis auch einfach entfernen, es gibt genug andere. Ist sowie imho nur ein schwaches Indiz. Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 21:58, 6. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich will keine Forderungen aufstellen und auch keine Kritik üben. Ich habe einige Stichproben gezogen und dabei festgestellt, dass es einige Fehler in den Refs gibt. OCR-Fehler und Fehler der Autoren, die jedoch nicht mit sic ausgewiesen sind. Daher ist eine Auswertung wohl kaum möglich: Wer ist genauer, wer ist schlampiger. Ich vermute, es gibt einige smoking guns. Ist aber eine Drecksarbeit. Lohnt wohl nicht! --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:03, 6. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich schau mal drüber wie weit ich komme... am Rande: Auf deutsch "Dilatation", auf englisch "dilation" - daher haben das beide falsch gemacht Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 22:07, 6. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, genau. Aber den Fehler muss man eben erst mal finden und mit sic ausweisen, das ist mein Punkt. Schau mal in diesem Fragment "WayneRR" an ... ;-) --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:11, 6. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::::Beide schreiben WayneRR? Interessant. Da war wohl doch ein wenig Copy&paste im Spiel. Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 22:36, 6. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Beispiel-Ref: 11. Miigge A, Förstermann U, Lichtlen PR: Endotheliale Funktionen bei kardiovaskulären Erkrankungen. Z Kardiol 1989; 78:147-160. :Ein schneller Blick und man entdeckt einige OCR-Fehler in diesem Fragment. Das ist keine Schnellsichtung, das ist eine klare Blindsichtung! Ich denke, man sollte Bes ungeprüft nicht auf Home werfen. Das Fragmentier- und Sichtungs-Duo hat hier schnelle und v.a. ungeprüfte Arbeit geleistet. Naja, war auch ein Sichtungs-Deal. --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:04, 8. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::Ruhig ruhig, ich schau noch mal über die Refs drüber Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 22:15, 8. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::Da bin ich ja nun wirklich beruhigt, wenn einer noch mal drüberschaut. Besser wäre es wohl, das OCR-Kraut-und-Rübenfeld mal ordentlich zu entwanzen. Ferner: Besser als "Ruhig ruhig" wäre wohl "Danke, danke". --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:21, 8. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::Nun, waren noch einige OCR-Fehler drin, denke ich habe jetzt das meiste augemerzt. Richtig fertig ist es wohl nie. Trotzdem danke. PS: wenn du mir sagen kannst wie man OCR-Fehler am besten rausfiltert, sehr gerne Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 23:16, 8. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::::Bes, Ref: 18; Quelle, Ref. 5, 146 --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:10, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Quelle, Ref. 183 fehlt noch ein sic, vgl. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/3495737 --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:17, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Wo liegt der Fehler bei Quelle 5? Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 15:41, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Fehler bei Quelle 5 haste ja korrigiert. Du meinst wohl Fehler Quelle 146? Engl I Med 1986 -> Engl J Med 1986 --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:46, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::::Habs gefunden Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 15:49, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Prima, jetzt nur noch ausbessern...: Quelle: Engl I Med 1986 -> Engl J Med 1986: Richtig: J ;-)--Klgn (Diskussion) 15:53, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Naja, ich ziehe paar Stichproben - und stolpere über OCR-Artefakte. Egal. Wie Schumann ja in den Befunden schreibt: "Hinweis: Der Text der untersuchten Arbeit wie der Quelle wurde vor der Analyse gescannt. Trotz des Bemühens, alle dabei auftretenden OCR-Fehler zu korrigieren, kann nicht völlig ausgeschlossen werden, dass einige wenige dieser Zeichenfehler unerkannt geblieben sind und sich daher auch in den angelegten Synopsen wiederfinden." Hihi: Trotz des Bemühens. Seis drum! --Klgn (Diskussion) 15:39, 9. Dez. 2017 (UTC)